The Hidden
by ashleyli
Summary: Dr.Davidoff wanted to experiment with both werewolves and vampires, but he only got his way on experimenting with werewolves...or did he? Meet Solara Ashwood, a vampire, and a part of the Genesis Project that Dr.Davidoff tried to keep hidden...but failed
1. The Discovery

**DICLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, OR THESE BOOK SERIES. THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF THESE CHARACTERS AND "DARKEST POWERS" SERIES IS KELLEY ARMSTRONG. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS SOLARA ASHWOOD.**

Prologue

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Andrew Ashwood said, as he picked up the phone.

"How would you like to make your daughter the most powerful and skilled person of your kind?"

"Speaking?"

"Dr. Davidoff."

"What are you pulling?"

"Nothing, you see, Andrew. May I call you that?"

"How do you know my name?"

Dr. Davidoff tensed. "Well Andrew, I am a scientist, and I know about your kind." He continued. "Your clan leader, with your wife Elizabeth Ashwood. You have a four year old daughter, who will become clan leader when you pass away, but we both know that might take some time." Dr. Davidoff smiled. "But what I offer you can bring you and your wife joy"

"But what do you offer?" Andrew asked.

"What I told you in the beginning of this wondrous conversation, Solara can be the most powerful, fast, skilled, and unique person of your kind if you take this offer."

The most powerful? The fastest? But what if something goes wrong? How could I tell Elizabeth? Unless, she agrees as well. Andrew ran his fingers through his short brown hair.

"But why can't you make myself and my wife the best of my kind?" Andrew asked.

"Because, you see this will only work with a child. And not only that but we can make her have even more extraordinary abilities as well." Dr. Davidoff replied simply.

"One moment." Andrew said.

"Elizabeth! Get over here!" Andrew called.

"Yes, honey?" Elizabeth said as she appeared right beside Andrew in blinding speed.

Andrew told her the offer Dr. Davidoff had given them.

Elizabeth gasped, thinking of all the amazing things Solara could do if she had all that.

Elizabeth picked up the phone. "Hi, I am Elizabeth Ashwood, Andrew's wife. This deal sounds tempting but how much would this cost?"

"Nothing at all. The payment is just the enjoyment of me getting to make your child unique and expanding the great horizons of science."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how would you make our child unique?" Andrew asked

"Oh, don't worry I get this expression from parents all the time! I simply just take certain DNA samples from other people of their kind and put them together to maximize their abilities, in your case, I would make your daughters senses the best they could be, and make her stronger, faster, and like I promised before, maybe I could make her have an extra ability." Dr. Davidoff smiled.

"What sort of ability?" both parents wondered.

"Oh, don't worry it'll be a magnificent surprise!"

"Wait, but you said other parents. So you do this with other people to right? This is not the first time you have done it, am I correct?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, this is not my first time. I have made werewolves stronger. Witches and sorcerers more powerful, and I have done other vampires, yes. This will be a breeze"

Andrew and Elizabeth were still considering everything. What would the consequences be? This may make their child the best, and they wanted it so bad. But like people say, to have an exciting life, you must take risks.

"Where and what time do we drop Solara off?" They both asked

"Excellent" Dr. Davidoff said, delighted. He smiled wickedly.

**11 years later.**

**Chapter One**

I woke up instantly from the sound of a snap.

I tried to ignore it. But my long hazel-brown hair swung in my face, causing me to brush it out. I couldn't go back to sleep once I knew that something was there. I wasn't all that pale, considering what I am. I hoped to put my face on to my big fluffy pillow…only to find the hard cement floor.

I groaned. _This is what you wanted_. I reminded myself. _Remember what you wanted to leave behind…_

_Oh the great joys of sleeping in ally ways_. I thought with sarcasm. Correction: was sleeping in an ally.

Instantly I stood up, it was still around night time. Maybe around midnight. The sky was dark, but had beautiful shades of blue in it.

I sniffed the air, and gagged. _Ax cologne, and too much of it.. _There was something else there though that bothered me, something behind all that Ax.

I used my eyes; two figures were starting to emerge out of the trees. A female and a male. _Please let it not be my parents._ And it wasn't, but I didn't feel any relief.

Coming out of the trees were a guy, solidly built, I'd say about 16, and a girl with pale skin and hair that was orange-red, dyed by the smell of it. I'd say she actually has…blonde hair and is about 15?

At first we just stood there in silence. "Who are you?" I asked, raising one eye brow.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I asked you first." I stated.

"Fine, we are just a couple of teenagers running away because our parents won't let us be together." The girl said simply.

She's lying. I could tell, they weren't holding hands and the look the girl got from the guy for a second gave it away. But if I had to get through them, I had to pretend I believed them. A few seconds past before I realized it was my turn to talk.

"Oh, I am just running away like you two, because I believe that my parents are being stupid, nagging me too much. But it is pretty hard living on your own, huh?" I tried to give a convincing face, but I was always bad at acting.

Out of the corner of my eye though, I heard the boy whisper something to the girl that made her turn paler than she already was.

"Vampire" he whispered to her.

Then, I realized that scent before, the thing that was bothering me most. He smelled, but he smelled like a werewolf. How did I know? A few days ago I got chased by some, I was on pack territory. And werewolves are _fast_, faster than I thought.

It happened all too fast. Suddenly, the werewolf charged at me. As a human? I'm not an expert at werewolves so I don't know if they can just change into a wolf at will, or if they have to wait, and it comes on its own. I don't even know if they can still control themselves as a wolf.

_Huh, this might be fun._ I thought.

I easily dodged his punch and took a glance at the forest, it wasn't to far away, the pine, and evergreen trees were a shade of dark green. I put my 8 years of gymnastics training to the test, doing triple back-hand springs until my back was an inch to a near-by tree. My teachers Samantha and Chelsea would be proud.

Apparently the werewolf wasn't done yet though, and charged me again, but I had my fair share of fun today and sprang up the tree.

"Hey, I was just having some fun, I never of course meant to hurt you and you're...friend?" I guessed. _The way he protects her makes him look like they are going out…but maybe there is something obnoxious that happens between them that messes it up…_

I jumped down the tree; after all if the werewolf tried to take me again I might just give him a light kick or two…

"You want to know how you can trust me? Fine, look at this." I said, motioning them to come and take a look, when then didn't come I was confused fro a second. Then I rolled my eyes and threw it at the werewolf. It was a silver heart with engravings on it. "My Grandmother gave this to me on my birthday, she knew I didn't want to be what I am, and she doesn't want to be a vampire either, so she gave me this, knowing that it could help me if I ever ran away. The words engraved on it change depending on the emotions I feel. In this case, right now I am nervous, confused, worried. Do you see this light blue heart in the center?" I asked them.

They both nodded.

"That heart changes from light blue, pink, and red. It depends on how much blood I consume. Its light blue right now, which means I haven't, drank any blood this month. If it was pink then it means I drank some blood, and if it was red-"

"It means you drank a lot of blood" The werewolf said.

I nodded. "This necklace doesn't lie, if you think I am though; get a witch to put a truth spell on me." I said.

"That's not a bad idea." The girl whispered to the guy. "We could get Tori…"

Ok, I had to laugh at that one. I knew witches could put truth spells on people, but that suggestion was supposed to be a joke.

"So why are you guys here anyway? And who are you actually?" I asked. "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

The werewolf and the girl looked at each other for a second, and then they nodded.

"Well, I'm Chloe Saunders, and this is Derek Souza." Chloe said.

Silence….

"That's all." Derek said, it almost came out as a growl.

'Okay, well my name is Solara Ashwood, obviously you know that I am a vampire," I glared at Derek. "And you are a werewolf, so what is she?"

"Necromancer." She replied.

"And who is this Tory girl?"

"It's T-O-R-I and she happens to be a witch."

"Great…anyone else I need to know about?"

"Simon, the sorcerer" A guy said coming up with a girl behind Derek.

"Hey Bro, Dad sent us to see what was taking so long, I guess I can see why." He said. "Who are you?"

"Oh, Solara Ashwood" I said, holding out my hand.

Simon had blond hair, but he looked Asian, but it's not dye, so maybe his mother was Swedish? And his dad Chinese? Or no, Korean. He looks the same age as Chloe. Tori, on the other hand, had black hair, she was taller than Chloe, but might be the same age.

Simon was about to shake it when Derek growled, and I drew my hand back. Oh right, no one gets to shake hands with the vampire.

"And why won't my brother let me shake hands with you?" He asked curiously.

"'Cause I happen to be a vampire." I said casually.

I jumped right at the nick of time. "Oi! What is up with all the casting?" I asked, still jumping, I giggled a bit cause I looked like a jumping toad.

"Umm, because of the obvious?" Tori said.

"Hmm, you really are great spell castors and from what I can see," I said as I looked behind me as I watched the effect of their spells. "You are quite powerful too."

Then suddenly a man came outside, a worried look on his face.

"I heard the noise, what's going on?" The man asked.

"Oh well the girl jumping is Solara Ashwood, she's a vampire, and we just started casting spells at her, but we keep missing." Simon said.

"This is Kit Bae." Tori said.

Mr. Bae was in fact almost the same height as Derek, his hair was black, and he did look…Korean! Okay, most people praise themselves on things like getting a high score on a video game, but I like to identify people.

"Okay Mr. Bae before you start casting spells at me too, can you at least hear why I am here, what I'm doing and why I won't suck your blood?" I asked.

"Let her explain." A voice said, to my surprise, it was Derek. I thought he wouldn't mind killing me.

And suddenly all the spells stopped coming, so I did too.

"Okay, let me start by telling you that I am part of the first Genesis Project, now the Genesis Project is-"

"A project where 'scientists' combine our DNA with others to raise our abilities." Simon cut in.

"You know of it?" I asked, surprised.

"Know of it? We're part of it." Chloe said.

**So? How did you like it? This is my first fanfic, please remember to RR, I would really love your opinion! I am a quarter way through Chapter 2 so please wait some time and I will be finished in no time.**


	2. Settling In

**DICLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, OR THESE BOOK SERIES. THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF THESE CHARACTERS AND "DARKEST POWERS" SERIES IS KELLEY ARMSTRONG. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS SOLARA ASHWOOD.**

Chapter Two

Once everyone gathered inside around the big dining table fit for 8 people, we started talking. The walls of the room were a nice cream colour that matched with the tan colour of the carpet. I met Chloe's aunt, Dr. Fellows. They seemed to have a big family, all I could ever wish for.

"All right, I guess you should hear my story first…" I said, not knowing where to start.

"Eleven years ago, my parents got a call, from some scientists named….Dr. Davidoff," I heard Derek suck in his breath. "He offered to raise my 'abilities, including giving me the power of telekinesis. I was four when it happened, so I don't remember a lot of it." I said.

"And what else did they umm tweak?" Mr. Bae asked.

Hmm, thinking hard I said. "My strength, my speed, and I have strange memories on how to do a lot of things I never learned." I said. Everyone looked confused. "Like I know how to pick locks and pockets, or how to swim, but I don't ever remember learning any of those!"

"Strange, there is one thing I don't get though." Chloe spoke up. "When we were with Andrew before, he told me that Dr. Davidoff wanted to do an experiment on werewolves and vampires, but he only got his way with the werewolves, so how can you have been in the project?"

"Oh, I forgot about that, yeah apparently that didn't stop him." I said. "Ever wonder why sometimes when you see them chasing you, he's not with them, but other times he is?"

"Well, when he wasn't tracking you guys, he was tracking me, and vice versa."

"But then when he's tracking us, what is happening with you?" Tori asked.

"Actually, did you know that he has a nephew?" I asked. Everyone was shocked. "His nephew is the one chasing me while Dr. Davidoff isn't there. He only let a few people know what he did, like Diane Enright."

"My mother?" Tori asked, shocked.

"Diane Enright is your mom?" I asked.

"Was." She said.

I gasped. "Oh, Tori I am so sorry"

"Don't be, my mother wasn't exactly….the best."

"I can't believe Dr. Davidoff has a nephew." Dr. Fellows said, shocked.

"Yeah, no kidding. But I guess now the nephew's going to have a full-time job now." Simon said.

What? A full-time job…but that means… I gasped. "Really?" They all nodded. "How?"

"Chloe got him." Simon said.

"Hey, you know _technically _Mrs. Enright got him." Chloe said, obviously not proud of what she had done. I guess I know the feeling, killing someone, for the good of people. You didn't want to do it…but you had too, maybe not intentionally… but your lives depended on it.

"So, you're a vampire…I've never met one before, or saw one before. What about you Dad?" Derek asked Mr. Bae.

"Well, I have neither seen nor talked to one either." Mr. Bae responded.

"Is it true that you can't go out in the sun?" Chloe suddenly asked.

"Nope, myth"

"Do you have spray tan on? Or special sunscreen and contacts?"

"Nope, nope, and nope. You read 'My Sister the Vampire' didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's really good but I'm more of a movie person."

"Aww, well that's too bad, I'm more of a book person. Fiction."

"Well, can you sleep? Does you skin shine like diamonds in the sunlight?"

"Okay, Chloe, the only things that are true is that I'm fast, strong, and I can age, except when I get to my twenty's, my body ages slower…a lot slower. And my body isn't rock-hard and bullet-proof like the dudes in Twilight Saga, although I could take a couple of bullets and I could jump off a cliff and still survive, because vamps heal super quickly. I also got fangs and claws, but a lot of people have fangs so it doesn't look that major." I said.

"What about the "vampires are gorgeous" thing?" Tori asked.

"Well, you tell me, it's not exactly my perspective that could answer that one." I said.

"Solara, do you know any more information about the Genesis project? Anything we don't know would really help us." Mr. Bae asked.

"Well, I don't suppose we'll ever go there again, so…" I said, "Well, the place they kept me in when they caught me once was underground, it looked like an old museum, if they ever caught me again, they would take me there, they can't just move it. There were too many things to move…" I said.

"And where is this old museum?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, I was asleep when they took me there, but it's probably the second closest abandoned museum next to the lab." I said.

They let me stay for dinner. _But will I be staying?_ I thought. After dinner Chloe and Derek took a _walk,_ I guess they are a couple. _Then why did Derek act so when she mentioned it?_

I spotted Mr. Bae in his room, looking through the window, and thought to talk to him. I can't imagine what everyone's been through…it's more than what has happened to me, for sure. Chloe's dad doesn't know if she's okay, Simon and Derek spent many years not knowing if their dad was alive? Mr. Bae was trying to find his sons…and Tori! Her mother helped Dr. Davidoff, and now she's dead...everyone has been through hardships, and I thought I was the only one…

I'm glad I found Chloe and Derek in the ally. But how could I ever stay with them? How could they trust me?

"Hi, Mr. Bae." I said

"Hey there Solara, is there anything you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

"Actually, I was just thinking about everything we've all gone through. How just because someone came into our lives, everything changed." I said.

" Yes, but it means meeting new people, building more trust." He said, "Solara, would you like to stay with us? You could help us, and since you are already a subject of the Genesis Project, I don't see why not." He asked.

"I would love to Mr. Bae, but how can you trust me?" I asked.

"You are part of the Genesis Project are you not?" He asked, as I nodded. "And you have the same purpose as us?" He asked, and I nodded again. "Then there is nothing to be said."

They trust me because I am part of the Genesis Project, and because I have the same purpose as them? That's all? They had told me at dinner that the last time they were at the lab they got a list of other subjects, and were going to make them aware of what's going on, and what's happened. And they planned on getting another friend and subject of the Genesis Project, a half-demon, named Rae.

Chloe and Derek had returned from their walk, and I was lying on the bed in one of the bed rooms of the motel, when someone knocked.

"Come in." I said. It was Tori.

"Hey, Solara, sometimes Derek and Simon teach us girls some self-defence lessons, and since you are kind of going to be staying with us now, we were wondering if you wanted to join us." Tori asked.

"Sure." I replied.

When we got outside, it looked like they were waiting for me, _why not just start without me?_ I asked myself. I looked around, it was a nice place to practise, outside was a lot of room, and they picked the forest where no one could see them.

"Good, you got Solara." Simon said, as he smiled at me.

"Yeah, thanks guys, for...er…. not excluding me." I said.

Derek just nodded, he was the only one who hadn't trust me yet.

"Okay, we already covered wrist holds, and kicks, and with a lot of practise you all did very well."

_I guess I'm not 'all' then. _I thought_. Oh well, give him some time._

"Now it is time to learn now to block your opponent." Simon said, "Whether it is a punch or a kick, you can block it and take your opponent down."

"Take a natural stance so that your feet are slightly apart with one foot more forward than the other. Center your weight. Watch your opponent as he takes a fighting stance with his arms and hands extended toward you. Step a little to the right as your opponent advances and attempts to punch you with her left fist. Raise your right arm, bent at the elbow and use your upper arm to block your opponent's punch. Because you hit the inside of your opponent's arm and push it away, you will direct the opponent's punch past your torso. Go to the left a little as your opponent advances to punch with his right fist. Block the punch by raising your left arm and hitting the inside of your opponent's arm with your forearm." Derek explained.

"Move forward and push against your opponent's chin and neck with your right hand. Because of your sudden shift, this will throw off your opponent's center of balance, making it possible for you to push your opponent over backward. Remember to continue the pushing motion even after your opponent begins to fall. This makes your movement smooth as well as transfers all of your energy into the throw. Practice blocking and taking down your opponent slowly at first so that you are able to get each movement down. Add more and more speed as you block and take down your opponent. You will see that each block works together to take away your opponent's center of balance, making him more vulnerable to being thrown." Simon finished.

Wow…they really did know a lot. First we practiced with the air, then Chloe practised it with Derek, Simon practised it with me, Tori practised with the air, then we kept switching, although I never practised with Derek. By the time we all finished, it was around 11 p.m. And everyone needed a shower.

"Thank you, Simon and Derek." I said, as I headed inside.

"Sure, no problem." Simon said, "If you want to learn the wrist holds and the kicks you could take extra lessons and I could teach you?" Simon offered.

"Actually, it's okay. I've got a lot to do while I'm here so I'll just continue lessons with everyone else." I said, and I headed inside.

I woke up early next morning, and just lay there, thinking. _How are we going to inform all the other subjects about what's happened? Do we have any phone numbers? Any addresses? Phone numbers? E-mails? We need to discuss this over breakfast. _I thought_. Breakfast…_

Thinking of that, I headed for the kitchen and opened the cupboards. There was nothing, absolutely nothing. _Not even an expired can of beans?_ I asked myself. This was going to be hard.

But then I peered out the window and saw miles away from the motel…a grocery shop, I could dimly see it as a tree was blocking part of it, but I was sure it was there. I then realized I didn't have any money, unless….

I quietly slipped out the door of the motel with my speed so no one would see me, and the wind was blowing at my back, and headed out.

When I got back inside with everything, I had to check over the things I had gotten. _Okay, I think I have everything, I know I do. _I thought. _This is going to work._

**Hi, sorry, I might not have updated in some time! Now I am working on 4 stories, and not just one! I also might not make the next chapter soon because since it is summer, my family and I are getting together a lot. Like I said before, I am now working on 4 stories, but I am mostly trying to do this one the most. I'll update soon! Please R&R so I can know your opinion or even if I spelled something wrong. **


	3. Plans

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN "DARKEST POWERS" SERIES, KELLEY ARMSTRONG IS THE RIGHTFUL OWNER AND CREATOR OF IT ALL. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS SOLARA ASHWOOD.**

**Chapter Three**

"Surprise!" I cried, as everyone came and looked at the table.

I prepared breakfast for everyone. I had heard that Simon liked his eggs sunny-side up and Chloe liked them scrambled so I got eggs, bacon, toast, and butter. Just the regular breakfast you would have at home. The only problem was that I didn't know how much everyone wanted, so I guessed. I also didn't know if they thought I was doing this to sweeten them up.

"Food!" Simon exclaimed, I just laughed.

"Yeah, anyway, I wanted to discuss some things over breakfast, and I thought. Why not just make it for you guys? I just didn't know how much everyone wanted to I guessed, if you want any more, or less just let me know." I said quickly through my nervousness.

"Hey, Solara. Can vampires go without eating?" Chloe asked.

"Actually, we can go without eating for sometime, but we do need food and water every now and then." I answered.

"So, what did you want to discuss?" Mr. Bae asked once everyone was seated.

"Yeah, I know we aren't on the top of the Cabal, or the lab's list, but you said Tori got a list of some other subjects right? So we could inform them of what's happened?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"Well, if we are going to contact them, did you get their addresses? Phone numbers? Or e-mails?" I asked.

"No, there was only a list of names, I checked _everything._" Tori said, "And we didn't have a lot of time."

"Tori, did check everything, she's a bit of a computer—" But Simon was silenced by Tori's stare.

"Alright I can understand that," I said, "And I know that they do have those things though, so I sort of had a plan…"

"A plan?" Derek asked, apparently he was interested in this.

"Yeah, but for this plan the catchphrase 'It's so stupid it might just work' might just fit this plan." I said.

"Okay, let's hear it." Chloe said.

"Well…" I started to say, "They have the information we need, and like you said before, the lab and the Cabal won't recover from this easily, but Dr. Davidoff's nephew doesn't need to recover from anything. The old museum is fine. Anyway, the lab in the museum is a bit more secretive, so I think they might have what we need." I said.

"You might have something there Solara." Dr. Fellows said, "I mean, if Tori couldn't get anything—"

"—and I swear I looked at _everything._" Tori cut in.

"Then the place where they keep you must have it. The only question though, is how to get it." Dr. Fellows finished.

"That is where the slightly stupid part comes in." I said. "I was hoping we could find a way to get me purposely caught, the only thing is, I don't know how to get the information, or hack computers like Tori."

"You want to get yourself purposely caught?' Simon asked. "That's –"

"-Crazy? Stupid?" I pitched some more words.

"How would you get out?" Mr. Bae asked.

"Well, we need to all think of that." I answered.

"And how am I going to get into there to search the computer?" Tori asked.

Then, suddenly, Chloe jumped a little and said. "Geez don't scare me like that!"

I was confused, my eyebrows rose. Everyone else seemed just fine though.

"Oh, Liz is here." Chloe said.

"Liz?" I asked.

"Liz was part of the Genesis Project, her spirit has been helping us." Chloe answered.

Oh right, Chloe's a necromancer! "Well, nice to meet you Liz." I said, looking toward the direction Chloe pointed to.

"Liz says she might be able to help." Chloe said.

"Help?" I asked.

Chloe stood there for a moment, and then said. "She says that Tori could teach you and Liz how to do it and then when you are in the office, you can have help."

Tori teach me? How? Possibilities came into my head, but I shook them off.

"I'm willing, are you?" I asked Tori.

It took her some time to respond. "Yeah, it might be fun bossing someone else around, but I hope this won't be hard." She said.

"Great, then you three will start this afternoon." Mr. Bae said.

Once it was around 2 p.m., Mr. Bae, suggested we get started on my training, so I went to get Tori.

I found her in her bedroom she shares with Chloe. I knocked on the door "Tori?" I asked.

The door opened and Tori asked "What?"

"Mr. Bae wanted us to start our training now." I said.

Tori nodded, and went into the room with the computer in it, once they got inside, Tori pulled out a pen and paper.

"What do we need that for?" I asked.

"Liz needs to be able to talk to us." She replied.

"But how can she write with it?" I asked.

"Liz was a shaman, Shamans or even Volo or some other half-demons can move things with their mind, as you can, and when they die they can't move objects with their mind, but now they have to pick it up physically."

**(Did I get the part with Liz right?)**

"Oh, okay then." I said.

So first, Tori wanted to show us how to retrieve a file when the recycling bin was emptied. I didn't think it was possible, I thought that once it was emptied, it no longer exists.

I didn't get anything at first, but then she started to break everything down. Right now I _really_ wished I had a photographic memory. Life would be so much easier. Once she showed me everything, Tori got out of the seat and motioned for me to sit, so I did.

"Okay Solara, I just deleted a huge file, now go get it back." Tori said, "Don't worry; I made a copy of it somewhere else, so we won't be losing anything important."

"I was wondering, if this plan works out and I get the list, do I put it on a USB or do I print it?" I asked.

"USB." She said as she handed me one. I stared at it for a few moments, the USB was covered in rubber to protect the inner side and had a string attached to it like a keychain. The USB was small. Like, really small. Like, atom small. Okay, maybe I was overreacting a bit, but seriously? It was smaller and thinner than my pinkie. Which kind of made it cute, in my opinion.

"Okay, you got 45 seconds." Tori said, "Or you know what, maybe I should just time you." She said, and added, "Okay Liz, you need to help her out."

I was still amazed when the word "Okay" suddenly appeared onto the sheet.

"Okay, ready…set…go!" Tori said.

Then I started flipping through files, imaging if this was the real thing, but the fact was, it wasn't. I was doing fine until I got to one place, it gave me an option of files, but I forgot which one to pick.

"Liz." I said, my mouth felt dry.

Then I looked at the sheet of paper to see the words "The sixth one." scribbled onto it.

**(Sorry, couldn't think of a file name, review if you want and suggest some file names please?)**

When I was done, Tori stopped the timer.

"You got 1 minute and 13 seconds, that was good…I guess." Tori said, "You need to try to make to make it under a minute, Solara! Okay, everyday, you have to do this and redo this for an hour, until you get it right, you have to know this! Some files will be different on their computer, but you must know which one it is instantly! Never hesitate!" Tori paused, "Or like how that creepy dude in Harry Potter says, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

The words "Okay, we got It Tori." started to appear on the paper.

"Good, practise from 2 to 3 p.m. and when you get it, then you can learn something else." Tori said, she was smiling now, did she like this?

Once I practised a few more times I thought I was pretty good, but I could do better, well at least, that's what Tori thinks, but she's right.

When it was finally 3, Tori reminded me to practise everyday, and then if I needed any help, to ask her. And with that, I headed to my room, but I didn't get much time to lie down because someone had knocked on my door. Was it Tori coming to remind me that I had to practise tomorrow?

I opened the door to find, not Tori, but Chloe.

"Oh, hi" I said.

"Hi" She replied.

"Tori and I were thinking, if you wanted to come and sleep in our room for tonight, I mean there is an extra bed, and we could get to know one another…?" She asked.

So pretty much, it's just bonding? Well, I don't know much about them so…

"Sure." I said.

"Great"

After dinner, we had more self defence lessons, nothing new, but still practising on blocking and taking down your opponent. I still had about 3 hours until I needed to go to Chloe and Tori's room for the night, and I was looking for a comb, when I heard something coming from the guys' room. It seemed Derek and Chloe were talking…

"—heard you were going to have Solara in your room for tonight" a voice, that was unmistakably Derek said.

'I should stop listening.' Solara thought, reasoning with herself. It was downright rude to be eavesdropping on people, and she knew it. Yet they were talking so _loud_ it wasn't her fault that she could just hear them easily. It's not like she could block them out either.

"Yeah, we're just going to get to know each other and stuff. You know, _girl _stuff." Chloe responded.

"Okay, but please just be careful around her, and tell me what happens." he asked.

"Derek, are you still going on about that?" Chloe asked.

"I don't trust her, Chloe." Derek said, firmly.

"Has she done anything to harm us?" Chloe asked.

"No."

"All she did was give us information, make us breakfast, and she was nothing but nice to all of us."

"Yes, but—"

"She hasn't hurt either of us; remember when you didn't trust Tory?"

"Yeah."

"Well? You were wrong about her, you might be wrong about Solara."

"Okay, Chloe I'll learn to trust or not to trust her overtime, can you just tell me what she tells you tonight?" He asked.

"Fine."

And that was the end of that conversation. Oh well, I'm staying with them no matter what Derek says, so he's just going to have to learn to deal with it.

Three hours later I was in Chloe and Tori's room, and then the questions came.

"So, who goes first?" I asked.

"We could roll a dice." Tori suggested.

"Alright." Chloe said, getting one.

"Highest number goes last." I said.

Chloe rolled first, she got a 4, then Tori went, and I prayed that she would get a one, instead she got a 6. And what do I get? A one.

"Pfft. Tori never loses a dice roll, or a coin toss." Chloe remarked. "I think she has the most luck in the world."

"Okay Solara, goes first, then Chloe, and then me." Tori said happily.

"Where do I start?" I started to say, "Well, I'm going to begin by telling you—"

**Okay, that's sort of a cliffy right? I tried to make one, sorry if the chapter was shorter than my other ones Anyway in the next chapter you'll find out more about Solara, anyway, they will do the plan around Chapter 6 or 7, and I already have a good part for it, lol. Anyway, I might make chapters slower now, since I have other stories I still need to publish. Also this is important! GO TO MY PROFILE, AND THEN CLICK ON THE "POLLS" TAB, THERE IS A POLL ABOUT "THE HIDDEN" SHOULD SOLARA AND SIMON DATE? THE POLL IS OPEN UNTIL I MAKE CHAPTER 5!**

**Anyway, remember to R&R!**


	4. An Unexpected Suggestion

**DICLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, OR THESE BOOK SERIES. THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF THESE CHARACTERS AND "DARKEST POWERS" SERIES IS KELLEY ARMSTRONG. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS SOLARA ASHWOOD.**

**Chapter Four**

So there I was. In Chloe and Tori's bedroom explaining. Explaining _everything._

"Okay, let me start by saying what you already know." I said, "My parents got a phone call one day and Dr. Davidoff gave them an offer, they took it, not realizing what would happen. Even now they think I am being an idiot for not being grateful for what he did.

"The thing is. I wouldn't be so mad at my parents if they at least _told me_ and not let me find out for myself. I know you guys had to find out for yourself too, but…did you injure someone in the process?" They shook their heads

I continued, "Yes, you didn't, and that is why I envy you. You didn't hurt someone _permanently, _I just…I knew, when I was 11, that for some reason, I was stronger and faster than most people. I knew that I had telekinesis, but I never told anyone. I never had any friends. I thought I never wanted anyone. Never wanted anyone to vent to, to give them a chance to think I was crazy, or to support me. I thought I could handle it. But with you guys here, I guess I can say that I like it. Anyway, one day I could _hear._ I heard those popular stuck-up girls talk. About me, about everyone. I don't really remember what happened. But I guess, I sort of lost it when they said something so…repulsive. And then, suddenly the girl was in the hospital with a head injury."

"How?" Chloe asked.

"The say it happened, when the girls were sitting on a picnic table, and there were flower pots over her head, and I guess you can see what happens next." My voice was soft.

"A-a-anyway," I said, my voice cracking "The story made the paper; I guess my parents just happened to know that it was me. And then they told me the truth, at first, I thought it was cool"

I looked at Chloe and Tori, "Yeah I know, but I was young! I thought being strong and fast and everything was cool! I didn't even think of the drinking people's blood part, but that was okay I guess. I mean, I never got thirsty around people, ever. I guess it's strange with me, but I'm glad" I finished.

"But you said permanent?" Tori asked.

"Oh…yes. She is now needing a special needs teacher with her everyday" I replied, voice barely above a whisper.

"Well anyway, my grandmother gave me this necklace when I decided to run and then I have been sleeping in alleys ever since then, which was about…eight months ago? I wanted to go a long time ago, but my parents were on to me. They can literally keep someone in the house for so long; it took me awhile to get out. And I keep getting chased by Dr. Davidoff's nephew, and once I was on pack territory, so some werewolves were on my tail. Then one more night later…I met you guys!

"Okay, I'm about done now so it's Chloe's turn" I said, excited to hear her story.

So Chloe told it, she told us everything. Tori even looked surprised sometimes. When Tori went, even I was surprised. Them being through so much, it was almost or maybe even more than me. Hearing their stories…I'm glad that I've got someone who knows what it's like. And I guess now…I'm not mad at Derek! I guess that I never was…just annoyed that he couldn't see that I've been through a lot, like him…but I wouldn't ever _dream_ of betraying them. I may not be mad, but I can still try.

So we slept, and then we woke up. I got ready and put on a pair of dark indigo jeans with a flare at the ankles. A dragon embroidered in red and gold thread crawled down the left leg. The cuffs of the jeans just covered the tops of her feet, and the legs were fitted, but not too smug. For a top I wore a maroon coloured top that was a v-neck. The sleeves ended at my elbows and the shirt clung to my skin. It was as comfortable as any other top I wore was, but that wasn't a surprise. We headed to the kitchen and this time I didn't make breakfast, although I was itching to.

"Solara…" Tori started.

"I know" I replied. It was two o' clock and now I had to get Liz and start practising our 'computer hacking skills'.

When I got to the computer room, the notepad and the pen were already out.

"So, you're here right Liz?" I asked the air, just to make sure. At first this felt kind of stupid, just talking to air. But it's not at all. It's real.

The word 'Yes' slowly appeared on the paper and we were ready to start.

We practised, and we practised. We helped each other out, and we kept focus. Until finally, we got it. The time. Thirty-four seconds. And Tori came in.

"Well, I guess you know that now. And I think it is time to do something else"

"Like…?"

"You need to learn to crack a password. You need to memorize what the usual passwords are, or how something related to the person could be the password. There are a lot of forms of passwords…" Tori said.

And we learned. We learned and practised and memorized for another hour, but then finally Tori told us to stop.

"Okay, remember the same thing tomorrow. Now tomorrow we are going to practise this again. Once you've learned everything you need to we will go through the whole thing, so don't think that you're done."

I nodded, and Liz wrote the word 'Okay'

_I really hope I can do this. _I thought. _We need to do this._

Simon came to tell us that we were having another self-defence lesson. Another lesson within the day. But we needed it. So we headed outside.

"Okay, today, we thought since you guys are pretty good at blocking and taking down your opponent you would need to learn something else. This lesson may be harder and it may take more time to practise, but it's really helpful if someone is ever choking you." Simon said. "We are going to teach you to flip someone over who is choking you"

"Grab the attacker's choking arm with both your hands. This must be done immediately when the attacker's arm wraps around your throat. If the attacker has time to cut off your air supply or lift you off the ground, the flip will not work.

Pull down hard with both arms as you press your chin against your chest. Both motions will allow you to keep breathing for a few more seconds. This will be long enough for you to complete your flip. Lower your center of gravity. Do this by bending both knees and dropping down until your hips are beneath the attacker's hips. Your rear end should be about the same level as the middle of the attacker's thigh. This is much easier if your opponent is taller than you, since you don't have to drop as far. Keep your back straight while you lower your center of gravity. Pop your hips upward as you bend over." Derek said.

"Do this by straightening both knees in an explosive motion. Pull down hard with both hands as you bend your body over at the hips. The combination of all three motions will propel the attacker up and over your head. Since you are below his center of gravity, you can flip an attacker who is much larger and heavier than you with relative ease. Pull on the attacker's arm. While he is flipping through the air, yank the arm you are holding toward you. This rotates him for an impact with the ground, flat on his back. If you want to give the attacker a softer fall, pull his arm up. This will allow him to fall on his legs. If you don't pull his arm at all, he might land on his head. Finish off the attacker. Now that he is on the ground and you are standing over him, he is exposed to all sorts of counterattacks. You can simply step on him or use the arm you are holding for an arm bar." Simon finished.

So we practised like before, with the air, and then with partners. The only thing different this time, was that I had to practise with Derek because I was a bit stronger than everyone else. We practised in silence. The only words we spoke were when he was telling me if I was doing something wrong or not. _Give the dude some time_ I reminded myself. We practised like this for an hour or half. But all the same, we were all as exhausted as we would be a regular lesson.

I lay in bed after a nice hot shower and was ready to go to bed. Chloe was in Derek's room again. Probably talking about me. But now I didn't mind, although if there was something I could do to let him trust me, it would make me feel more comfortable around everyone and make me feel less annoyed. I didn't have to eavesdrop, but having the great hearing like mine, it can't be helped.

Chloe had told Derek what I had said, and he just listened. He was silent all the way through, as if he was thinking, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

…**...**

Days passed, I practised and trained. Everyone did. Chloe tried to summon her mother. Tori taught Liz and I up while practising spell casting, Simon also practised casting while teaching us. We were all trying to get ready, for the future. When we got the list and when we informed everyone. I woke up one morning thinking. Thinking that today would just be an ordinary day of training and learning, but I was wrong. No day in history is ordinary, something will always happen. By now, Liz and I had 'passed Tori's ultimate test' by cracking a password, restoring a file, looking into all the right files, memorizing every piece of information, making sure that there was no evidence that we had been on that computer, which means getting the information we needed and deleting it right away again. We girls have learned a lot in fighting as well. Turns out, when I was bored, Simon taught me the wrist holds and the kicks. Mr. Bae had even come to watch us. Everything was going swell. But when we got to breakfast, Mr. Bae said something nobody expected.

We were sitting at the table, eating. I had run to that grocery store and had made breakfast again.

"So as you know, I have been watching all of you train and practise hard" Mr. Bae said. We all nodded, and it was true. He had been there when Chloe was summoning, or when Tori and Simon were practising together, or even when Liz and I were pretend-hacking the computer.

"Well, I think you have all done pretty good on everything, and I thought that we could do that plan…tomorrow" He said.

This was shocking. We weren't prepared, or anything. "But how? Why? Don't we need more time? We have only figured out a quarter of the plan, and I'm not prepared!" I cried.

"Yes, you are prepared, we could get the things we need, and we could also figure out the rest of the plan now."

He continued, "Think about it, we already know everything we need to. We are all prepared. Dr. Davidoff's nephew is only getting stronger by the minute, and all we need to do is figure out the plan"

There was a worried expression on all of our face, followed by minutes of silence, of thinking.

"Dad's right. Solara's got a USB and can hack the computer with Liz's help. She's doing well with self-defence and I really think this could work" Derek said.

"But what's the plan?" Dr. Fellows spoke up.

"Well I could just 'accidentally' wander close to the old museum and then catch me, I make a lot of bad comments to make it seem like I was surprised" I started.

"And then Solara can just break out of the room they give her, go into the office, put the list on the USB, if it was deleted, she can re-delete it after she's done, and if its not deleted, she can delete it anyway" Tori said.

"Yeah, and then she can make her way to someplace to meet us, and then we make sure no one follows us and we go back to the hotel, print the list, then we go to a different hotel otherwise they might go to this one" Simon said.

"Then we use the list and inform all the dudes of what's happened" I said, and looked at Chloe "And we make sure Rae's ok and with her mother"

"Well, how does Solara break out of the room?" Derek asked.

"Duh? She's got her strength and telekinesis, she'll find a way" Tori said.

"Er…my strength doesn't work for the room I'm kept in" I said, "It's sorta made of diamond"

"Diamond? But the only thing that that cuts through diamond is—" Derek said, but I cut him off.

"—Diamond." I said as I drew out the piece of diamond from my pocket. Everyone's jaw seemed to go into a perfect 'O' everyone's except Derek.

"Solara? Where did you get that?" Mr. Bae asked.

I smiled, "Don't worry Mr. Bae, I didn't rob a bank"

"There is also a code to get out that you activate from the outside, but I can easily crack that" I said as Tori smiled wickedly.

"So…that is pretty much it." Chloe said with a smile.

"Okay, but where does Solara meet us?" Mr. Bae said.

"She could meet me around the dumpster near the forest there" Tori suggested.

"Yeah, and like Simon said before, Tori and I will then go to the hotel, print the list, and we get going" I said. I sounded confident, determined. But inside, I didn't think I was ready. I didn't think I could do it tomorrow.

"But Tori shouldn't go alone" Mr. Bae said.

"I could go" Simon volunteered.

"Great. Yes, that would be good" Mr. Bae said and Chloe had a weird look on her face.

"Mr. Bae?" I asked, "Are you absolutely _sure _you want us to do this tomorrow?"

Mr. Bae nodded, "It would be best"

"You _must _make sure you are careful Solara" Dr. Fellows added.

I smiled. _Thank you,_ I thought.

Today we had one last self defence lesson; we had one last computer lesson, one last chat with my new found friends until tomorrow, tomorrow being the day that everyone was counting on me. It was a feeling I had never felt before.

…

I woke up tomorrow morning almost forgetting why I was so frustrated. What if this didn't work? What if we forgot something? My hands were shaking as I used my telekinesis to lift everything in the air to make sure I didn't forget anything. I put on a white short sleeved, boat neck tunic top, which banded off my shoulder. I also wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a maroon coloured sweater. I tried to make myself stand out, but not make it so that it looked like I planned this. I kept the diamond and the USB in a place on me where they wouldn't find it. Not even Dr. Davidoff's nephew. When we all got to the kitchen, we ate in silence, just thinking. The taste of the water was soft, clean, and refreshing. I needed to calm down; I realized that after thinking of the taste of _water._

_ Today is the day, _I thought with a sigh. It seemed like no one was ready.

**Well, that was nice, and sort of a cliffy. Sorry it took me awhile, I was having a bit of a writer's block. I'll try to update soon, at least within the week. Next chapter though, I won't have any writer's block, I got it all planned in my head. Although I need to make other chapters for my stories so the next chapter isn't on the top of my to-do list. **

**Please R&R to tell me how you liked the story/chapter or even if I misspelled some things.**


	5. Back At the Musuem Again

**DICLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, OR THESE BOOK SERIES. THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF THESE CHARACTERS AND "DARKEST POWERS" SERIES IS KELLEY ARMSTRONG. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS SOLARA ASHWOOD.**

**AN: I just want to say thanks to suzi1811 for reviewing every single chapter of 'The Hidden' and for giving great advice! Thanks again!**

**R&R people!**

**Chapter Five**

Simon, Tori, Liz, and I headed out. Derek was out near an open window in the motel listening, in case we needed back up.

When we got to the dumpster near the motel though, I had to go alone.

"You sure you're ready?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, totally" I replied.

"You are gonna kick that guy's ass!" Tori said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I'll be back in no time"

With that, I headed out. I had to run a few miles before I got to a park not to far from the museum. I pretended to go along the path, with my head down. I could already hear the men coming out in the distance. No doubt I was being watched from afar. I faked a shiver.

Soon enough, a troop of men came along. I put on a panicked look on my face and tried to run. I used telekinesis to pick up nearby trashcans and benches, pelting them with it. Liz helped, although it just looked like I was doing it. But of course they had their taser. Taser? I know, tasers don't work on vampires. Well, not ordinary ones.

I fell to the ground, my body was stinging. I forgot how bad getting tasered felt. Someone put something in my mouth, and I was asleep. Of course, being a vampire, when you sleep your senses isn't entirely cut off.

"Few, wait until boss finds out we got Solara! We might get paid double!" I heard someone say.

"We are so good"

They carried out with that conversation, bragging, making bad jokes. It irritated me. A lot. But soon enough, they got to the old museum and went downstairs, dragging me along.

"Hey boss! We got her!" The same voice said again.

"Good" I heard the unmistakeable voice of Dr. Davidoff's nephew.

"Put her in the cell"

I got dragged, and dragged down some more stairs, my body getting more and more capable of moving.

Finally I peeked open one eye, and could see I was at the cell. First there was a door, and jus the regular bars of a regular cell. If you wanted to get in, you had to push the buttons, get the code and go in or out.

_Beep, boop, boop, beep, beep, boop, beep._

I memorized the sounds in my head, replaying it as if it had just happened.

After the cell came another door, made of diamond, there was another code, but I didn't need to worry, after all, I had my diamond.

Once the door was opened, it revealed a single room made of diamond, inside was only a radio. _Perfect._

They threw me in and I pretended to wake up, bewildered.

"Yo Boss! She's waking up!" One guard said.

"Perfect" A man said coming in. "We meet again"

"Been some time huh? Dr. Davidoff Junior"

"I keep telling you to call me Alex" He said, "Guard her cell; make sure no one gets in or out, search her"

They did, and they found nothing, I almost snickered.

"We are having a meeting in five; everyone is to come but the guards of this cell" Alex said.

**Meeting? Yeah I know, but it was the only thing I could think of.**

They left the room, and I was alone. Even through diamond I could still hear Alex's steps echoing, until they disappeared too far of earshot. I waited.

"Stupid idiots" I muttered as I snapped the antenna off the radio.

I bended the antenna until it looked like a large fishing hook, and then I took out my diamond.

Carefully, I took the sharp side of the diamond and I made a big hole. I made smaller cuts with it so that I had seven diamonds instead of one.

'_That can be a thank you gift'_ I thought.

I went through the small hole and put the diamonds back in place.

'_Wow, I thought guards only did this in movies'_ I thought, looking at the sleeping guards.

I took the giant fish hook like antenna and put it through the bars.

_Beep, boop, boop, beep, beep, boop, beep. _It went through my head as I thought.

_Two, nine, seven, four, eight, three, five. _Came to my head. I made the antenna click the buttons on the lock, my hands were shaking.

Luckily, the beeping didn't wake the two guards up. Quickly, I punched both of them in the head so they were just unconscious.

When I went outside to the hall, I didn't know where to go. Suddenly, I felt the notebook and pen come out of my pocket. On the notebook, came the words "This way"

"Liz?" I asked. "Yes" came the reply on the notebook.

I followed the floating notebook up more and more stairs and saw an exit.

'_I'll need to remember that_ _later'_ I thought.

The notebook stopped at a door. "Is this it?" I asked.

"Yes" was written down on the notebook.

I went inside; it was a dark room, where a desk was in the middle. The desk was beige with a big black computer on it, and some papers. The chair was made from leather, and had wheels.

I turned on the computer, tapping my finger on my lap, impatiently. Who knows when the meeting could end? I cracked the password, laughing at how easy it was to do. Then it got harder. I started flipping through files, and restoring them from the recycling bin. I couldn't find it though. Then I really started to look through everything. E-mails, videos, pictures. Until I finally found it in one of the pictures file. Its file name looked as if it was just another unimportant picture. I took out my USB and plugged it into the computer. I could hear the meeting going on from in the office. It was almost done. Once I had the list on the USB, and the meeting was still going on, I made a decision I knew I might regret.

'_I don't think the meeting will end anytime soon'_ I thought. The file wasn't deleted before, so this was the chance to delete it and download as many pictures as I could. This meant that the computer would have not enough space and delete the list completely; making more room, while the other copy is on the USB.

I downloaded and saved many pictures of pointless things, movies, books, anime, scenery, even skiing. But once I thought I had enough I then left the computer on, and went through the door. I memorized my way around corners and stairs, going to the exit. Until I got careless and didn't check one corner. I saw many guards at a door there, but before I could go back, they had already spotted me. I didn't need to run. I didn't want to. I had already come this far, and the exit was in sight. I could make it; all I needed to do was get through an obstacle. I charged.

Believe it or not, there are some advantages to fighting two attackers instead of one. It is so much easier to throw my weight back against the man who held me and kick the guard who was walking forward with his hands outstretched.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a nearby chair spinning, kicking one of the ancient filing cabinets in the direction of another guard. It crashed against him, knocking him to the floor, paper falling all around him, while the guard at my back pushed me aside as if I was nothing, and ran to his companion's aid.

"What are you doing?" The guard yelled, "Get her!"

I heard the words, felt my vision go blurry with rage. And in the next second, a dozen things seemed to happen at once. Now there was two chairs, I felt as if I could vaguely see Liz herself, lunging at one man while fighting the other. I ran with all my might in their direction.

Someone moved to block my path, but I jumped onto a bookcase, used my momentum to flip midair and catch the guard's chin with my foot, before dropping lightly to the ground. But someone else appeared in the corner of my eye, and I moved just as Alex placed a kick inches from my ear, I turned to kick aside the taser he had in his hand.

I stepped back as he circled me, like I was prey. Above us, that lone light bulb swayed, casting a moving shadow over everything it touched as the man who'd been haunting my dreams for months moved closer to me and smiled.

"You're far prettier up close, you know"

I gagged and parried away another of his blows, and I countered, I landed a swift punch to her kidney and another to her face.

"Oh yes," He said, whipping blood that trickled from the side of her mouth. "I can certainly see the appeal."

"Forgive me if I can't say the same" I managed to quip.

Across the room, an old sword from the wall was fighting two men at once. The steel blade made a sharp sound in the hollow space and the rhythmic clash blades were almost soothing-like a beat, a pulse.

"You know Solara, I do wish you and I could be friends, we have so much in common"

"Oh yeah, to bad your always trying to kill me"

"It was part of my uncle's last dying wishes Solara, why would I not carry it out?"

"Yeah, I—" But then I couldn't finish, because I realized that the swords were no longer clashing. I turned to see that the two men Liz had been fighting were now on the ground, bleeding, unconscious.

With a final punch, I knocked Alex unconscious, as Liz had done.

"Liz! Come on!" I said as I headed to the exit

I kept running, clutching the USB in my hand so hard it hurt.

I didn't look back.

I sprinted out the door and ran for miles, checking behind me every so often. I only started walking when I was near the dumpster. As I came through an ally between two shops though, I heard a voice I didn't think I would hear ever again.

**Haha, that would make a **_**remarkable**_** cliff hanger, but, this chapter would be all to short if I ended it now, so I must go on. **

"Solara?" A voice asked.

I froze and turned around slowly, my heart pounding. "Michael?"

_'Of all the people! Micheal! What is he __**doing**__ here?' _I thought. I didn't lie when I said I had no friends what so ever at my old school. Although there is always that one person out of the blue that will talk to you huh? And this one happened to like me. A lot.

"Solara! What are you doing here?" He asked. Micheal was thin and tall with dark brown hair and green eyes, his voice wasn't deep, but not too high either.

"Oh! I was just going to ask you the same thing!" I exclaimed. _'Too much expression! Have I changed?' _ I thought.

"Well I was just going home; I was with a few friends before"

"Really? Oh me too, I was just going to the motel around the corner" I replied.

I started to walk there again only to realize I was still being followed. "What?"

"It's dark out and your alone, I'm coming with you" He said.

"You know that's really not necessary" I said.

"Yeah, it is"

I walked up to him and said, "No, it isn't"

"Yea—" But he couldn't finish, because I had already knocked him out with a light punch to the head.

I made him sit down and lean against the wall, as if he were just resting.

"Sorry, Michael" I muttered, going on my way.

When I found the dumpster again, Tori was sitting on the floor, and Simon was standing. When Tori saw me, she rushed over.

"Did you get it?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said, my voice was barely above a whisper. I showed them the USB, and we headed in.

"What took you so long?" Derek asked when we got in.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't quick enough to run for miles, get captured, break out of my cell, hack someone's computer, and fight my way to the exit!" I replied, making my way to the computer.

"I also ran into an old er…friend" I said.

"What?" Simon and Derek said.

"Oh, honestly! You guys act like I can't take care of myself!" I said, plugging in the USB. Once I printed the list I actually had time to look at it. There were more than 20 people on it.

"He did this to that many people?" Chloe asked.

"We have to get going" Derek said, rushing out of the room.

I nodded and headed to mine. I packed all my things, as everyone else did and we headed out. Once we got in the van Mr. Bae had, we were all quiet.

"So Solara? What happened when you left Simon and Tori?" Dr. Fellows asked.

Then I told them everything that happened from the moment I left Tori and Simon. It was long, and everyone looked confused, or like they understood. But Mr. Bae kept driving.

"This reminds me…" I said, pulling out the diamonds I had gotten from the cell. "Thanks"

I gave one to everyone, Tori looked happy; Chloe and Dr. Fellows had wide eyes. But the guys? Well, I guess it wasn't the best gift for them, but it was still something, and if we ever needed money, we had it.

"My cell was made of diamond, and I haven't given any of you anything to match the amount of things you have given me, so I thought…"

"It's very generous of you Solara" Mr. Bae said, and I smiled for the first time of the night.

We drove for hours and we all fell asleep. We had snacks in the car, but not a proper meal. Finally we stopped at a motel and checked in, the first thing we did was eat something. We were all tired, especially me. I took a shower and plummeted down onto my bed, sighing happily.

_'I did it'_ I thought, and went to sleep.

**Huh. That chapter was much shorter than I would have liked. (I usually end a chapter when I have reached 6 or 7 pages, otherwise it doesn't feel long enough) But at least I didn't end it when Solara saw Michael. Anyway, R&R people! I will try to update soon, but I thought of a story a week ago, and I have been dying to write it, but I had other stories to tend too. Thanks for being so supportive, and keep reading or writing!**


	6. Surprise Accusations

**DICLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, OR THESE BOOK SERIES. THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF THESE CHARACTERS AND "DARKEST POWERS" SERIES IS KELLEY ARMSTRONG. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS SOLARA ASHWOOD.**

**Chapter Six**

Anna Prior.

That was the first name on the list. The first person we needed to inform. I don't think Anna would travel with us. There was a phone number, e-mail, and an address. But what it didn't say was what she _was, _what any of the kids were. All we wanted was the right for people to _know. _And to do something about it. Anna lived only miles within the motel we had stayed in that night. But Mr. Bae said that we wouldn't always be so lucky. And that he was glad that we gave him some diamonds, because we would need them. After all, some kids could be in China, or London, or even Jamaica.

"Are we there yet?" Tori said for what seemed like the seventh time.

"No" Dr. Fellows and Mr. Bae said. They had amazing patience.

"Couldn't we just have piggy backs on Derek and Solara, we could be there by now. I mean, they could hold all of us." Tori complained.

"No" Derek and I said. I couldn't imagine Derek and me carrying everyone for miles, all the way to the Prior's house.

"We'll be there shortly Tori" Mr. Bae reassured her.

"Have you had some thought about our conversation at dinner?" Dr. Fellows asked, hurrying to change the subject.

"No" Tori said automatically. The word came up so much.

Mr. Bae and Dr. Fellows had asked Tori to let them sell the diamonds I had given them, in order to get around the world.

"Can't you take Solara's instead of mine?" Tori asked, Mr. Bae had thought to keep one diamond, in case it came into use.

"I don't have a problem with it" I said, immediately Tori smiled.

"See?"

"If we took Solara's instead of Tori's, she would lose it in about a minute, plus someone could pickpocket her" Chloe cut in.

"Someone could pickpocket Solara too you know"

"Yes, but she would notice, wouldn't she?"

"Chloe—"

"Enough. We're here" Derek growled.

The first thing I noticed about the house was that there were too many plants and flowers around, and that the house was a bright pink, it almost made my eyes burn. We parked the van just near the house and on the street.

"Were they trying to make the house look like a flower?" I muttered. Simon chuckled.

There was a brick path that led to large French double doors. There were many windows on the house, but most were wide open. I was ahead of everyone and knocked on the doors. There were no doorbells.

We waited there for what seemed like hours. "Maybe they aren't home" Tori suggested.

"No, I can hear their footsteps" I replied, knocking on the door once more, harder this time.

This time the door opened. A tall man appeared. He had short black hair and a long and skinny face. He had luminous green eyes and a goatee that didn't quite cover his weak chin. He wore a long blue shirt that said 'My House, My Rules' on it and black faded jeans.

"Can I help you?" He said in a deep voice, eyeing us.

"Yes, we were wondering if we could see Anna Prior." Mr. Bae asked.

"Oh, Anna? Are you friends?"

"You could say that" Derek murmured.

"Well, Anna hasn't had friends over in awhile, are you the parents?" He asked.

"No" Mr. Bae said.

"This is Solara, Chloe, Derek, Simon, Tori, Kit, and I am Lauren" Dr. Fellows said. Shaking hands with Mr. Prior. He led us inside. The house was a mix of colours. Bright pink, dark blue, green, red, black, and many more.

"Good to meet you all, you're a bit old for Anna, aren't you all?" He said, "ANNA!"

Everyone covered their ears, except me and Derek. I heard footsteps coming from upstairs and looked up, when Mr. Bae saw me looking, he did too.

A young girl came from the stairs. She looked twelve or almost thirteen. She wore jeans and a pink hoodie, with her brown hair in pigtails.

"Yes, Dad?" Anna asked.

"Are these friends of yours?" He asked.

Anna looked at us, as if examining each one of us. "No"

"They say they are"

"Well Dad, they look a bit old to be _my _friends don't you think" She asked.

"Hey, we aren't that old okay?" I said. I was annoyed, but at the same time, I was also curious. _'What could she be?'_ I thought.

"Sure you aren't" Anna replied there was heavy sarcasm in her voice.

"I say we should say that we got the wrong Anna and then leave the kid and never come back" Tori whispered so that only we could hear

I chuckled, and was interrupted by Mr. Bae, "No, we can't even if she is a bit rude; she had the right to know"

This time I really laughed, making everyone stare at me, "You said '_had_'"

Mr. Bae looked as if he was to laugh himself, but then whispered, "She _has _a right to know"

"Okay, so what's this little side conversation here?" Mr. Prior asked.

"We just wanted to talk to you, your wife, and Anna about something really important that you should know." Mr. Bae said.

Mr. Prior sighed. "MARIA!" Once again, everyone slammed their hands onto their ears except Derek and me.

A woman came through a door, she had long brown hair like Anna's and was wearing black leggings and a long purple top with lots of flowers on it.

"Yes, honey?" She asked, seeing us.

"These people want to talk to us"

"Okay then…talk" She said to us.

"Maybe it's best to sit down" I suggested looking at the couches.

"Yes, that would be best" Mr. Bae said, leading the way.

Once everyone took a seat, the Prior family looked a bit confused, of course soon that confused look would look like a bit of confused, scared, or a bit of anger.

I looked down at the locket I was wearing and opened it. It had the words _'excited, nervous, scared' _on it.

"Let us start by telling you that this may come as a bit of a shock to you" Dr. Fellows said.

"Shocked?" They asked.

"Yes, you see there is such a thing as a Genesis Project…" Mr. Bae started. Everyone chipped in, but eventually Dr. Fellows finished. We explained what the Genesis Project was, and what we were doing. We even told the things we've been through. When we finished, there was silence.

"Do you think we are stupid?" Mr. Prior asked. _'I was afraid they would think this was a prank'_ I thought.

"This is not a prank, or a trick, the only thing this is, is the truth" I said.

"You expect us to believe that trash" Anna said.

"You of all people would know!" I cried, "Haven't you noticed anything strange about yourself at all? You could be a witch, or a necromancer, or a half-demon, or even a vampire like me! Think!"

"You're a vampire! You went in the sunlight! Prove it!" Mrs. Prior cried back.

"Myths! You want me to prove it, you want all of us to prove it, then what do you want me to do?"

"I thought vampires were beautiful, she doesn't seem too beautiful at all. Rather ugly actually" Anna said, nose in the air.

"Everyone has a different perspective" I said, it took all my will power not to lunge at her; Derek must have sensed it, because he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Enough"

"How can you deal with this? They don't believe us, and yet we have told them nothing but the truth!" I said, having enough.

"Pick up that box" Anna said.

"What?"

"Pick it up, twelve men had to move it inside here, vampires are strong, so do it"

I took Derek's hand away from my shoulder and walked over to the box, it was long, and wide, but I couldn't figure out what was inside. I took one edge of the box and lifted it up over my head with one hand.

"Happy?" I asked and placed it down with a force that was hardly gently and walked over to the shocked Priors. I could hear a faint crash from inside the box, and smiled wickedly, but no one could hear the crash except me and Derek.

They gulped, "We believe you"

I calmed down a bit, returning sweet. "Great"

"What do you want us to do about it?" Anna asked.

"Nothing, right now, we are trying to explain to everyone everything, as we said before, we have a list of names, and once they all know what they are, we'll act" Mr. Bae explained.

"Okay then….bye" Anna said, pointing to the door.

"Not so fast Anna" I said. "We need to know what you are"

"What do you mean, what I am?"

"What you are. I'm a vamp, Derek's a were, Chloe's a necro, Tori's a witch, Simon's a sorcerer like his father, and what are you?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"That is why, we can't leave just yet" Chloe piped in, "We need to figure it out."

"How?"

"Have you ever done any spells without noticing?" Tori asked. "Whenever you got angry?"

"No"

"Do you like fire?"

"Nope"

"Have you ever seen something no one else could?"

"No"

We tried all these things, seeing if she was a witch, a necromancer, or a vampire. Nothing happened, until an idea popped into Solara's head.

"Can you levitate things?"

There was a brief silence, then Anna finally said, "I don't know, I've never tried, but it certainly sounds cool"

"Okay, we can try with a pencil" I said, laying down two pencils on a nearby table.

"Just try to lift it with your mind, focus your energy with it, you can even motion your arms around, it helps. But when you've practised a lot like me, you don't need the arms. Look" I said, and slowly I focused more and more of my energy into the pencil and it flew higher and higher, touching the ceiling.

"I thought you were a vampire!" Anna said, looking at the levitating pencil.

"I am, but I can also levitate things, blame Dr. Davidoff"

"But it's so cool!"

"Not at all, now try it"

She nodded and stared down at the other pencil, her forehead cringed. I could smell the sweat forming on her face, and she tried the arm motions. Finally, the pencil twitched, and lifted itself 1 centimetre off the table.

"I did it!" She said, her focus dropped, and so did the pencil.

"Alright! She's an Agito half-demon" I said, determined.

"How do you know?" Simon asked.

"Volo is the highest, and Agito is what Dr. Davidoff and his nephew are, and if she was a Volo, or any other type, she would've lifted that pencil with ease" I said, smirking.

"Are you calling me weak?" She asked, this time the pencil lifted a bit higher and started to zoom slowly to me.

"No, just not a Volo" I said, easily overpowering Anna, I made the pencil dart over to the box, piercing a hole through it.

'_Translation:_ _Yes, you are weak, so deal with it.' _I thought.

"Well then, now that we know this, we should be on our way," I said quickly, taking the list from Chloe and writing 'Agito half-demon' next to Anna's name.

"Yes, it will be a long drive back, almost past ten, and we need our sleep to tell everyone else. For now, try not to make anything strange happen or cause any damage" Dr. Fellows said.

"Thank you for stopping by to tell us this" Mrs. Prior said.

"No problem, we will e-mail you when we decide to act or when something major has happened" Mr. Bae said, leading us to the door.

Everyone said there goodbyes and we got in the van and drove away. It was already sunset. We had left in the afternoon, but I never noticed how long we took.

We got back, as Mr. Bae said, around ten, and we ate dinner in silence, commenting on the day today every once and awhile. I used my speed to grab the biggest and best shower.

"Hey!" Tori had yelled as I slammed the door in her face.

"You snooze, you lose!" I shouted back.

I crept into my bed, but I couldn't seem to sleep. An hour passed, with me tossing and turning, until I finally decided to get up. I made my way to the stairs, making my way to the kitchen to get a pill.

"You're still up?" I asked looking at everyone, it seemed no one tried to go to sleep but me!

"Yes, we thought to tell you about this tomorrow instead of waking you up" Mr. Bae said.

"But didn't Derek hear my tossing?" I asked, looking at him.

"Must be off today" He replied.

I glared at him for a moment, "So what were you all doing?"

"Chloe and I were going to go to a post office and send her dad some mail" Dr. Fellows said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to let him know that I'm all right. But we will be putting fake names on the postcard" Chloe replied.

"Oh," I hadn't really thought about that, everyone's parents here was either here, or they didn't care, I never thought of Chloe, since she had Dr. Fellows. "Of course"

"We were just done here Solara" Simon said.

"Yeah, I was just heading down to get some sleeping pills" I said.

"Alright" Tori said, and she headed upstairs again, yawning. "Why couldn't you let _me _sleep?"

Simon headed up too with Mr. Bae, and I was making my way to the kitchen when I thought of something.

"You guys go ahead, and good luck" I said to Chloe and Dr. Fellows.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk with Derek." I replied.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

I was about to reply when Dr. Fellows cut in, "Chloe we must hurry,"

"Alright"

I walked up to Derek and sat beside him, "So, today went great right?"

"What are you trying to do?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Come on, ever since you got here, it's been, 'making breakfast', or getting a list alone, you know" He said.

"Pfft! It—it is a sad, _sad, _day when a young lady can't cook breakfast for no reason when wanting to thank people! Or trying to help them out!" I said.

"I don't trust you"

"No really?" I asked, a drop of sarcasm was in my voice.

"Honestly Derek, I know you don't and at first I was taking it personally because of the whole werewolf and vampire hatred thing, and blah, blah, blah…" I said, but seeing his face, I got serious, "I'm not taking it personally anymore, now I realize that I was just _really _annoyed because you were the only person who didn't trust me, and that's alright, but I can't help but try?"

"There is nothing you can do; I might just trust you over time"

"But there is Derek. Like I know that you asked Chloe for her to tell you about me"

"You eavesdropped?"

"Okay! It's sort of hard to _not _eavesdrop when you've got hearing like we do, now am I right or am I right?"

"None of the above"

"I also know that you hurt someone permanently before going to the lab" I said gently, but not gently enough.

He grabbed my arm, giving it a strong jerk. "Who told you that?"

"When I was getting the list, I sort of saw all your names, and a…I looked at the file for a few minutes. There were only your guy's names, if there was a past about the other subjects, I would have gotten it!"

He let go, "You're right"

"And now you also know that we….?"

"Have something in common"

"Yes!"

"How can you be like that?" He suddenly asked.

"Like what?"

"All, happy all the time! You hurt someone and you're cracking really bad jokes"

"I'm not happy all the time, Derek" I said softly, "I am sad sometimes, but other times I hide it because, well seeing all your faces and being happy with you all, it helps not to think about it"

He grumbled, "Yeah right"

"It is true Derek! Do you hear my heart beat faster? NO! So I wasn't _lying!" _I cried, then I put my head on my knees as I hugged them and whispered, "But that doesn't mean I don't have nightmares about it."

"You're not going to stop trying to make me trust you are you?"

"Not. At. All"

He groaned, "This could get annoying"

"What a glowing commendation! You have never talked or opened up to me as much as you have now"

"Don't get used to it"

I heard the door open and closed as Chloe raced to us, "We sent it"

"Why are you out of breath?" I asked, looking at her.

"We were trying to hurry in case anyone were to follow us"

I laughed, "Nice"

She glared at me, "So *_huff _* what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, the usual, I'm gonna take a pill now and go to bed, we got a lot of people to inform tomorrow!" I said, skipping to the kitchen.

Once I had taken a pill with a glass of milk, in short minutes I started to feel drowsy.

"Whoa, strong pill" I muttered as I made my way to my bedroom.

The pill helped, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next few days past, and we started to inform everyone, the next person was in China, so we went there and decided to tell all the people in China first, then go back to Buffalo later. We found a witch there, more half-demons, and a few necromancers. But never a vampire or a werewolf. Most of the people were the same age as me, but others were the same age as Anna or in their twenties. All were better mannered then Anna, although the occasional three were rebels. We were now back in Buffalo, we decided to go to Japan on the way, Tori and I still had our diamonds, but we didn't need hers yet.

I sighed, and plopped down on the couch "I have jetlag"

Simon grinned, "We call it airplane lag, I mean, and we didn't go on a jet right?"

"_You. _You call it airplane lag" Derek grumbled.

We had breakfast; Chloe kept giving me a sort of glare, which was sort of freaky, and weird.

"Chloe, you're sort of freaking me out with all the glaring, do you mind stopping?" I asked.

Once we were done, we were going to find the next name on the list for Buffalo. But Chloe pulled me aside.

"You going to tell me why you were glaring at me with mad eyes at breakfast?" I asked.

"What were you talking about with Derek?" She asked.

I laughed out loud, Derek kept staring out the window, but everyone else looked. "Chloe, you know Derek can hear this right?"

She turned slightly pink. "Come this way"

She led us to a room that was beyond far from the living room. Then she stopped and looked at me, "So what was it?"

"I told you Chloe, the usual"

"You don't talk to him much"

"Which is why it's good to talk every now and then"

I looked at her for a long time. '_The glaring, all the questions…does she think…?' _I thought with a laugh.

"Chloe * _laugh, laugh _* you don't think I _like _Derek do you?" I asked her,

She turned red now, "No"

"Yeah, you do" I said, listening to her quickened heartbeat.

"Listen, as you may have noticed, Derek doesn't trust me much, and it bothers me" I said, her became eyebrows raised. "And I was just trying to convince him to"

"Oh" She said, "Sorry"

"It's all right, honestly" I replied. "Let's go join them ok?"

She nodded and we rejoined them, when Simon saw us, he popped up, "We didn't want to start without you.

"Thanks" I said, sitting next to him.

"You can say the name this time" Mr. Bae said, holding out the list, "We all did before, now it's your turn.

"Alright" I said, picking up the list, and looking at all the names that were checked off. My eyes search for the next person and I stood up to read it. My eyes came upon the name and held there, I felt someone shake me.

"Solara? Solara?" Mr. Bae asked.

I dropped the paper, like it was a huge lead weight that was so heavy, even I couldn't carry it. I was shocked. He said he was there with his friends the other night. But he knew. He _knew, _and he lied. Blackness came to my eyes and I fainted, but one thought was in my head at the time, and nothing else. It was like a block that separated my mind from reality.

_Michael. Wayland._

**Mwahahaha, cliffy! I'll update soon! Although I was supposed to do 2 stories before this one, I skipped!**


	7. Michael Wayland

**DICLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, OR THESE BOOK SERIES. THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF THESE CHARACTERS AND "DARKEST POWERS" SERIES IS KELLEY ARMSTRONG. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS SOLARA ASHWOOD.**

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, we've been doing a lot of big projects in school (3) that I am still working on right now and even before that I was updating different stories because I made a new one, and am working on ANOTHER new story. And guess what? BOOM to top it all off, the teachers give us EXAM WEEK. Sorry about that, I probably have waay too many stories to update, but I just wanted to publish them so badly. So please bear with me as I try to update all of my stories.**

**One last thing: I will NEVER EVER in my entire life give up on a story on Fanfiction. I might not update for awhile, but I always get to it in the end.**

**Chapter Seven**

"Solara?" I heard a familiar voice ask as someone else shook me.

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room to see everyone looking at me strangely. "What?"

"Do you know this err Michael Wayland, Solara?" Simon asked, holding the sheet up.

I gasped as I remembered how I came to faint, my mouth was dry. "H-How long?" I croaked.

Chloe brought me a glass of water which I drank in seconds, Tori looked at her watch, "Seven minutes and thirty-eight seconds."

I raised my eyebrows at her watch, had she really _timed _me? Then my eyes fell upon Simon and I remembered his question, "Michael Wayland was there the night I got the list from Dr. Davidoff's nephew. He held me up a bit, that was why I took slightly longer than normal." I paused, "But that isn't the reason I was so shocked, he said that he was out with some friends. If he was on this sheet and just _happened _to be there, then he lied."

"It is easy to see why you'd assume this, Solara. But he could very well also have told you the truth. It has come to my understanding that most children on this list have not yet discovered they're abilities." Mr. Bae said reasonably. I hadn't thought of that, and there was that possibility.

I still defended my suggestion, "_Most."_

"Wait, Solara you said where you found him, but how did you meet him? Is he an old friend?" Dr. Fellows asked.

"He used to go to my school; I always thwarted his company though. He was like a leech." I said, very annoyed.

"Was it long ago?" Chloe asked.

"Three years ago." I replied.

"Than perhaps he has changed" Derek suggested.

"Is he cute?" Tori asked.

My eyes narrowed and she snickered. What was that? I asked, silently questioning myself, since when do I care for Tori's pick of boys? I saw the smirk on Tori's face and shook it off. "He's all yours."

"I think we should go today" Dr. Fellows said, "The sooner, the better."

"Agreed." Mr. Bae said.

"Wonderful" I muttered sarcastically, hearing this, Derek let out a small chuckle making me glare at him across the room.

We loaded the truck with things we might need and went on our way; I didn't bother trying to tell them where he lived, although it would have made the ride shorter. So forty-five minutes later, we arrived at a familiar blue house that was small, and had a sort of crooked and lopsided look to it. There were no plants, and the grass was brown, and uncared for.

"This is a nice place." I remarked with dry sarcasm.

"I want it." Simon replied, cracking a smile at me.

"I'd get it first."

We all stood on the stone steps and the little platform at the door as I rung the doorbell while knocking, several times. Dr. Fellows gave me a look for that, saying I was being rude. Good.

Michael opened the door, and I kept ringing, and ringing until Derek forced my hand down. Michael's hair was a mess, and he was dressed in ripped jeans and a baggy dark green shirt that matched the colour of his eyes, which were filled with confusion and amusement.

"Solara, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hello, Michael Wayland," Potential liar, and creeper. I added in my head, letting a smirk slip through to my face. My voice was filled with boredom, "This is Simon, Tori, Mr. Bae, Dr. Fellows, Chloe, and Derek."

Everyone waited for awhile, and when I finally looked around, I realized that they all wanted _me_ to talk. Couldn't they handle this?

"We are here for a reason; would you like to know what that reason is?" I asked him.

"Maybe?" He replied.

"Well, we are going to tell you anyway. May we go inside your err, wonderful house?"

He nodded and led everyone inside to a kitchen that was connected to what looked like a family room. Everything was a mess, yet somewhat clean. CDs were scattered everywhere as were books, plates, paper, and tissues.

"Michael, would you mind getting your parents?" Dr. Fellows asked.

"Umm, I can't, really." He said slowly and uncomfortably.

"Why not?" Tori asked, her voice was perky as she tossed her hair like Justin Bieber. I had to laugh at that.

"Because they are, umm, upstairs. Like upstairs, upstairs." He said.

Now I got it, they had passed. It was probably also the reasons for all the tissues. And then, at that moment, all my hatred, loathing and anger disappeared. It was replaced with sorrow and sympathy. And now, self-loathing. How could I have been so hard on him?

I turned to Chloe, my voice was quiet. "See anything?"

Apparently no one else had gotten the hint before I had said anything to Chloe, but now they all had understanding looks on their faces, especially Tori. I don't want this to be like a sympathetic, sad scene in a movie, I thought.

Chloe looked around shortly, and then replied, her voice was as low as a whisper. "No"

Meanwhile, Michael looked quite confused. He opened his mouth, and then closed it as soon as I cut him off. "Why were you really there in that alley Michael? A week ago?"

"What do you mean, really? I told you" He stated. I listened to his heartbeat quietly; it grew faster with each second that passed by. "I was with some friends."

"You're lying." Derek and I chorused.

I turned to give him a smile, "You hear it too?"

He nodded, and then looked at Michael, "You should work on that."

"Work on wha—"

"Michael, please answer my question"

"Which was?"

I groaned, I seriously hated repeated myself. "What were you doing in that alley?"

"_I was with friends!"_ He cried.

"Will you just _tell us the damn truth already?"_ My voice was close to the volume of shouting.

"You wouldn't believe me if I did" Michael muttered under his breath.

"Try us." I said, now he looked surprised. "Yes, I heard you."

Michael shifted nervously, "I saw you before and I err, I was following you" He said the last part very quietly as he stared at the floor, a growing blush came to his face.

I felt my eyes widen for a quick second before getting control over myself. "Seriously?"

He nodded, "Sorry, but I saw you go into that building because I saw you get dragged off by these guys, and I was going to help because I just wanted to make sure you were—"

Now I couldn't control my eyes, "You followed me into the building?" My voice grew louder now. "How the hell did you even get passed—anything!"

I tried to think back to the night where I broke in to the old museum and didn't recall seeing anyone behind me, just a few rustling noises, but there were no bushes in which anyone could hide in.

"See that is the part where you might not believe me" He said.

Mr. Bae sighed, "Is it about you or any member of your family being a supernatural?"

Now Michael did a double take and whispered, "How did you know?"  
Simon smiled broadly, "Full set of supernaturals right here, pal. Well, expect for Dr. Fellows"

"Oh, well then, yes. I am a supernatural, but maybe not the kind you have met yet." He paused, "I'm no sorcerer, werewolf, vampire, half-demon, necromancer, or even a poltergeist"

Everyone waited, expectantly. Michael got the hint. "I'm an alp"

"An elf?" Tori asked.

"No, an _alp. _I don't think there is such a thing as an elf"

"What is an alp?" Chloe wondered aloud.

"All I know is that they are male night demons…are you German, or Austrian?" I asked him curiously, alps originated in the mountains there.

"Yes, my mother was German. In a way, the term 'male night demon' is also right. But there is a different way of saying it" Michael said.

"Would you mind explaining it to us, Michael?" Dr. Fellows asked politely.

He nodded "An alp is typically male, while the _mara_ and _mart_ appear to be more feminine versions of an alp. Well, the kind of terrifying side of an alp is that alps attack during the night, controlling ones dreams and creating horrible nightmares (hence the german word _Alptraum_ ("elf dream"), meaning a nightmare—"

"Wait, so you can do that stuff?"Tori asked, her face was kind of a mixture of disgusted and scared.

"I can, but I don't unless it is necessarily"

Michael continued, "An alp attack is called an _Alpdruck_, or often _Alpdrücke_, which means "elf pressure". I really don't understand where people got that from though, I look nothing like an elf, and I am quite tall. Anyway, Alps may enter the body by becoming a fine mist or a snake and entering through the nostrils and mouth, where it can administer nightmares from the inside, similar to a spirit possession."

"I didn't know Alps existed… you won't, by any chance haunt our sleeps, will you?" I asked.

"No, like I said before, once I figured out that I could do such things, I tried it a couple of times—accidentally. Although then I didn't like the harm I caused, so I never did it again." Michael said softly, then he motion to a flight of stairs. "I have something I need to show you all."

They all went up the stairs and into a blue room; there lay a bed, a book shelf, a desk, a closet, and many other things you would find typically in a normal bedroom. This too, was a mess. He must really like blue, I thought. He went over to his desk and opened a drawer. In it, was a simple black cap that no one would give a second glance at.

"The alp is best known for its shape-shifting abilities, similar to werewolves. We may change into a cat, pig, dog, snake or a small white butterfly." He looked at me, "This was how I was able to catch up to you when you were running. The alp always wears a hat, giving it an almost comical appearance. The hat is known as a _Tarnkappe_ (the literal translation being "camouflage cap" or "cap of concealment") which is simply a hat (or less commonly a veil) that gives the alp magic powers and the ability to turn invisible while worn—"

"So, like Harry Potter?" Chloe asked.

Michael chuckled, "Kinda"

"So why aren't you wearing the hat now?" Dr. Fellows asked.

"Because I don't need or use it much. I actually kind of despise the thing"

"And that was how I didn't see you when you followed me." I also said, then put on a slight frown. "That isn't fair, all supernaturals abilities have limits, yet here you are being able to shape-shift, turn invisible, 'possess' people, and give them nightmares!"

He let out another chuckle, "Then I guess you won't like this: Alps also possess an "evil eye" whose gaze will inflict illness and misfortune. Removing or damaging this eye also removes the alp's malicious intentions. The hat is also visible no matter what shape the alp takes. This could be a disadvantage because what kind of snake or butterfly wears a hat. Good thing it shrinks though. It is also possible for an alp to lose his or her hat. Any alp would offer a great reward to ensure its safety."

"Is there any way to ward off you guys?" Simon asked curiously.

"Yes, you could lay a broomstick under a pillow, make iron horseshoes hang from your bedpost, or placing shoes against the bed. A light kept constantly on during the night will also effectively ward off an alp. Although I have never tried any of these out, so they may or may not be true." He answered.

Now Chloe and I were laughing, just a bit. "Broomsticks? Really?" I asked.

"Yes." Michael's expression was serious, he wasn't laughing one bit.

"Next you are going to tell us that you guys are immortal" Tori snorted.

"Well…." Michael paused, making a few gasp. "We aren't _immortal, _but we are harder to kill than others. For example, if you were to try and stick a dagger in my heart, it might not work. And I age slightly slower than humans. You might also hear rumors that we have an 'elf or dwarf form'….not true."

I sighed gratefully, glad that vampires weren't the only ones who aged slowly. I jumped suddenly, getting a brilliant idea. "Can you go invisible…? Like, right now? Please? OH! And then turn into a butterfly"

Now it was Michael's turn to give me a sideway glance. I almost thought that he would refuse, until he just shrugged, put his cap on, and suddenly disappeared. Moments passed, until I felt a tiny white butterfly with a black cap come on my shoulder. Was this him? I was going to get a nearby textbook and whack the butterfly with it, and see if it would live, just to make sure, but my mind went against it. Now the butterfly went off my shoulder and landed on the ground. Slowly, the butterfly started to change and then there stood Michael. The changing wasn't anything big; it didn't look like it hurt.

I turned to Mr. Bae, "Have you ever heard of alps before?"

"Not until now." He replied with a wary look. I sort of understood this. If he didn't know about alps, then what else could there be in the world?

"How many people do you suppose know about this?" Derek asked,

"Hopefully not very many" Dr. Fellows added, the possibilities were unravelling through her mind.

"Fortunately, there aren't that many people who know about alps, that's also another thing. Only alps may bless someone else with the privilege of knowing that we exist. If any of you were to try and whisper a single word to anyone else without a proper given permission from an alp, then their throat would just close up and they would start coughing. Not many alps give such permission or even tell anyone about anything though. That's why only a few people know." Michael said.

"But what if someone saw something, and they figured it out with research and such…do they still need permission?" Mr. Bae asked.

"Neither. If an alp doesn't directly tell you about our existence, then you forget all you have seen and researched." Michael replied simply.

"Another thing that is unfair" I muttered.

"That kind of reminds me; you never mentioned to me what supernatural you all are. Care to enlighten me?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, you named them all before. I am a necromancer." Chloe explained, "Simon is a sorcerer along with Mr. Bae, Derek is a werewolf, Tori is a witch, and Solara is a vampire. We have a friend who is a half-demon, although we don't really know where she is."

Michael looked at Derek and I with caution, causing me to snort. "_Please_. Don't you think that if we planned to hurt you, we would have done so by now?"

He nodded reasonably, "I just thought you might be a witch, like Tori. I saw you levitating some objects in that old museum. By the way, you have some sick fighting and hacking skills."

"Extra abilities Dr. Davidoff err gave me." I said weirdly, "As for the fighting skills, you can partly thank Simon and Derek, some I learned on my own. And for hacking—"

"I taught her!" Tori said, jumping up.

"That she did" I confirmed.

"Nice," Michael said to Tori before turning to Mr. Bae. "But you must have done all this for a reason, what is your purpose? Your goal?"

"Oh, we're just innocent looking teenagers with two adults by day—" Simon said, before getting cut off by me.

"—and totally awesome and super coolio, breaker into museumers by night" I finished for him, smiling.

"'Breaker into Museumers'? I don't think there is such a term…why would you all—Oh…..I get it. So what is really up?" Michael asked sheepishly.

"Keep in touch with the sarcasm, Michael. Simon and I might be using it _a lot._" I said, smiling with a broad grin.

Derek cleared his throat, "Anyway, what Solara and Simon failed to say, is that: we are part of the Genesis Project. A project made by Dr. Davidoff in order to raise our strength, skill, and other things. When we heard that there were others like us, we wanted to tell them about this and reassure them that we would act. Now, we are. Solara broke into the museum to find a list with some names, locations, addresses and etc."

"And my name was on that list? Does that mean they know I am an alp?" Michael asked worriedly.

I hadn't thought of that, and apparently Chloe hadn't either. "It is a possibility. But for some of the names it says if they are a witch or a sorcerer or anything like that. Maybe you couldn't be identified by them. I don't remember seeing 'alp' next to your name."

"And what will you guys do after you have informed everyone else on that list?"

"Most likely try an umm, teach them a bit. Maybe show them who is good, what to do if they are being followed…" Tori suggested.

"So in other words, you are just going to worry about it later?" Michael asked.

"Kinda"

He sighed, as if he were thinking. "Well," he paused, "I want to come along."

"What?" I asked, looking at him sharply with surprise.

"I want to come along" He repeated. "Plus, I could help, and you know it."

"That is very kind of you to offer your company and assistance, but you mustn't if you don't want to. I'd hate to think that you were being forced into this." Mr. Bae said.

"And, I think that you would only be endangering yourself, and we already have seven people." Dr. Fellows said reasonably.

"Then I would just make it equal then! Four girls and four guys." Michael paused, "Unless you do not want me there, if that is the case, then I understand completely."

"We aren't saying that" Dr. Fellows said quickly, "The last thing I want is for you to misjudge us."

"Then, may I come?" He asked again, looking around. Everyone nodded their head slightly.

"You may do as you please." I said to him, and then looked at everyone else."But no one else can come along, okay? Think about nine or ten people in a van. And I thought three was a crowd!"

Michael caught my shoulder as I was about to head to the van, "But you're okay with it?"

I thought for a moment, did I really like his coming along? Maybe, he is an old friend, a familiar face to talk to…and he isn't that bad anymore…

"Yes."

**Good chapter? Yes? No? Please give me opinions on what you thought of the whole new supernatural race thing. I'd also love suggestions on what they should do after informing everyone!**

**Please review, and I will try to update soon, but the only reason I wasn't updating before was because I was busy. Busy, busy, busy.**

**Almost all my schoolwork is completed now.**

**Thanks for your patience, I hope you liked it!**

**P.S.**

**You may have noticed that I changed my username. Don't freak out, I didn't give anyone this story, it is still me. KiLa29.**


	8. Author's Note

Hey! I've been getting a lot of questions lately whether or not my stories are discontinued or on hiatus. The answer is that no, NONE of my stories have been abandoned or are on hiatus (well, maybe on hiatus). I am trying whenever I can to update, forgive me for not updating for over a year. To tell you the truth have just been so busy with my studies and trying to write my own book. The chances for updates have become rare, but I have updated at least one of my stories, which I am happy about. So please try and bear with me, and forgive me—10 stories is a lot to handle!

Love,

ashleyjaneli


End file.
